Containers of this type, in which the container body is made of a thermoplastic material such as low-density or high-density polypropylene, polyethylene or similar materials that are compatible with the intended container contents, are known, cf. WO 2008/098602 A1. Such containers, for example, produced by the known Bottelpack® method are usually used for receiving and delivering fluids for therapeutic or cosmetic purposes. The liquid is delivered via the insert seated in the neck part of the container body. Its exit or delivery end is preformed in accordance with the intended use. As shown in that document mentioned above, in this respect, for example, an exit forming a dropper can be provided for the direct delivery of drops, for instance eye drops. The dropper opening can be uncovered by unscrewing a container closure cap. For delivery via an injection needle, a port for an injection needle or a plastic mandrel can be provided at the delivery region of the insert. A perforation region that can be pierced by a mandrel or an injection needle may be formed at the insert. Regardless of the specific design of the delivery region, an end cap or closure cap covering the delivery region is removed from the insert before the contents of the container are used.
For safety reasons in the use of such containers, the integral molding of the neck part to the adjoining peripheral region of the insert in the manufacturing mold is decisive. The insert is securely fixed in the seat of the neck part in that way, even in case of stress applied to the delivery region of the insert during use, the seal between the seat and the insert is not adversely affected. Leakage, an increased permeation or a microbiological contamination of the container contents can then be safely ruled out.